


#aren (the proposal fic)

by wildflower (bangtrashsyd)



Series: #hyun_? [3]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtrashsyd/pseuds/wildflower
Summary: kakaotalkaaronkwak:hi so I'm proposing to Minki and I need cameramenhwangminhyun:wait whathwangminhyun:where did this come from





	#aren (the proposal fic)

**Author's Note:**

> a snap shot of the aren relationship in the #hyunsquared series! i hope you enjoy this :-)

"Did you bring water?" Minki asks absently, setting his third sandwich down and brushing the back of his palm across his mouth. "I'm feeling a little thirsty."

"Yeah, I'll go get it from the car." Aron nods immediately, then sits back down on the picnic mat. 

 _Go for it!_ Minhyun mouths over to him as he turns, and Aron looks like he's having a panic attack.

"Hey, babe?" He turns back and opens his palm, setting it on his thigh. Minki takes it, leaning his head on Aron's shoulder and closing his eyes.

"Yeah?" He mumbles. Aron's heart thuds in his chest.

"You know, hypothetically, would you ever want to get married?"

"Sure." Minki grins, looking up at him. "What about you?"

"Me too." Aron says seriously. "I'll go get the water."

Minhyun nearly drops the camera with frustration as Aron stands up and jogs over to the car.

"What- You can't just leave me hanging!" Minki protests after him, then turns back as Aron laughs out loud.

"What the fuck was that?" Dongho hisses, and Aron opens the car door.

"I forgot the ring!" He whisper-yells back. "And I'm scared shitless!"

"It's going to be fine, hyung." Jonghyun pats his shoulder from where he's huddled behind one of the tyres. Minhyun rustles his bush angrily.

"Get your shit together!" He grunts, and steadies his camera. Aron takes out the bottle of water and the ring box, checking inside to make sure the ring is inside.

"We've got your back, hyung." Jonghyun smiles comfortingly, reaching forward to open the lapel of Aron's jacket to check if the microphone is still on.

"Get your ass out there!" Dongho shakes a fist in encouragement, and Aron swallows nervously before going back to the picnic mat. Minhyun adjusts his headset and makes careful moves forward until he's hidden behind a tree.

Aron walks to the edge of the picnic mat and bends down on one knee, crossing himself and making a short prayer.

"Lord, please bless me." Minhyun hears him pray into the microphone and stifles a snort.

"Water." Aron calls, tossing the bottle to his boyfriend. Minki rolls his eyes.

"Thanks." He says and takes a sip. "Where are you?"

He turns, and promptly drops the bottle. The plastic bottle rolls off the mat onto the grass, and water seeps into the hem of Minki's favourite ripped jeans. 

"What are you doing?" Minki's eyes enlarge, hands coming to cover his mouth. "Aron-"

"Minki-ya, will you marry me?" Aron asks, and Minki scrambles off the mat onto the grass.

"You- What?" Minki stumbles over his words. "I- What?"

"I love you." Aron smiles hopefully. "I also own a company and have two cars and a house. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Minki says faintly, looking at the ring. "Oh God, yes!"

Aron whoops in relief, and Minhyun walks forward quickly to film the moment as Aron slides the ring on his fiance's finger. Minki flings his arms around him, and he chokes before holding him tight.

"I love you." Minki mumbles into his ear, and Aron grins brightly. "Why do you taste salty?"

"You're crying, sweetheart." Aron coos, thumbing away at his tears. He looks a little shell-shocked himself. "Look who came!" 

Minki turns and screams, pulling Minhyun into a hug. Minhyun barely manages to hold his camera out of the way before Minki tries to break his ribcage. 

"Oh!" Minki looks behind him and lets him go, running to a grinning Dongho. 

"Jonghyun is crying!" He points, shuffling Minki around to show him. Aron breaks into slightly hysterical laughter. Minhyun points his camera to where Jonghyun is wiping at his face with his sleeves next to Dongho.

"I just-" He gestures helplessly. "Oh, congradulations you two."

"Sap." Aron chortles, and Minki brings everyone in for a hug.

"Thank you." He says, the words said softly and meaningfully. "I love you all."

**Author's Note:**

> comment below ♡ 
> 
>  
> 
> i opened a twitter account so follow me on there!!! my username is @wildflower_kjh and if u tell me who u are in the comments I'll follow u back! :-)


End file.
